


Time for a Wash

by Mutant_Toad



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Foot Fetish, Gourmet Dominatrix, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Long Hair, Unexpected Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunny's hair is special and needs very special care. He doesn't trust just any Gourmet Stylist to touch it, but there are two who he has been using for years. They usually work on their own, but given it's current length and weight, it'll take the both of them working together to tackle it. In the process, they might just learn something about each other.</p>
<p>*Takes place just before the Cooking Festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Considering making this a small series of the Four Heavenly Kings and Komatsu unintentionally bringing two people together. Depending on how this one fairs, I might do more. So let me know what you think.

He never wanted a haircut and he never wanted the meal. Just a shampoo and a wash. That was it.

Pen was fine with this. On paper, Sunny was one of his easiest clients. In reality, the man was high maintenance and mouthy. Several people referred to him as the ‘Princess’ of the Heavenly Kings and for good reason. The man was obsessed with the idea of beauty and harmony. 

Pen really saw nothing wrong with that, but it was a chore to deal with. It had started out with just Toriko as his client, but it seemed that whenever one Heavenly King liked something, the other three had to go along with it. Coco came once in a while and even Zebra twice. Sunny was marked down as a twice a year client. Just a shampoo and a wash.

He had to shut down the whole shop for it though. No other clients were allowed in and Sunny stated that he didn’t want the full course meal that came with the session. He was also very particular about who touched his precious hair. Pen had been the first and Sunny was not overly pleased with it.

He had two on staff that Sunny approved of. 

The first was a girl who he originally hired just to clean up around the place, her name was Kishi. Sunny had seen her hands and demanded she do the shampoo and wash instead. She had long fingers with cut short nails. Sunny said that the nails were important. Long nails could have small breaks in them and catch his hair. The long fingers let her caress each strand delicately and favorably. He said that when working with his hair, seeing her in the mirror, she was more beautiful than any other woman. Sunny liked calling her ‘Shi-shi’.

The other was his apprentice and nephew, Ippie. Pen had business to attend to and assured Sunny that his nephew was perfectly capable at handling the task. When it was all said and done, Sunny said that Ippie was better at it. Sunny said that his hands weren’t exceptional to look at, but his hair responded to them with such beautiful harmony. Sunny referred to him as ‘Pie’.

The shop had to be closed down for several reasons. The first was Sunny’s own picky tendencies and not wanting to be watched while his hair was touched like that. Most had a mild understanding of Sunny’s hair and that it was a very intimate part of his body. The second was how Sunny reacted to having his hair shampooed and washed. Pen had taken both Kishi and Ippie aside for their first time with him and explained what was going to happen. Each understood and were very understanding about it.

Today was the day and Pen went about making sure the store was to Sunny’s liking. The window shades were done, except the one in the back to let in sunlight. The kitchen was closed up and cleaned up. The whole place smelled very faintly of wild flowers, “Alright you two, I’m off. I’ll be back by the end of the day.”

“We will, Sir,” Kishi said with a smile as she waved the older man off.

Today was the first time Sunny had been in for quite some time. The man had been busy as of late and canceled his previous two appointments. However, the Cooking Festival was coming up and he wanted to look his best. That meant indulging in the professional shampoo and wash at the Gourmet Barber.

Normally, it would only be Kishi or Ippie on their own with him, but today they were both going to handle it. Sunny had called in advance to warn them that his hair had become longer and thicker since the last time and he felt it would take both of them to manage it. Pen had no problems with fulfilling the request and neither did his two workers.

“We should get ready,” Ippie said as he locked up the door behind his uncle.

Kishi agreed and they both got to work scrubbing their hands in one of the sinks. They made sure to get under each nail and scrubbed up to their elbows like a doctor getting ready for an operation. It took them nearly fifteen minutes to get to the state of cleanliness that they knew Sunny expected for someone to be messing with his hair. When it was done, they practically sparkled.

“We’ve never worked together before. Maybe we should designate tasks?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Ippie said with a smile, “What exactly do you usually do with him during your sessions?” the hair itself took hours to take care of, but the session itself was nine hours. A lot of that was the washing and drying, but there were usually still several hours to fill. Not to mention that part of the drying was a specialized hair drier that he had to sit under for at least an hour. 

Kishi shrugged a little, “Probably nothing different from what you do. Scalp massage, a rinse, shampoo, rinse again, conditioner, rinse again, warm oil treatment, dry, and then fluff. He prefers it when I fluff with my fingers and not the brush,” Sunny preferred everything to be done by hand. He said it worked better that way, “He talks a lot.”

“Does he...you know...uh…”

“Get naked and moan like a banshee during the shampoo and then get off on my good towel while fluffing?”

Ippie stammered a little before fully responding, “Y-yeah. That. Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

She shrugged again, “Everyone has a kink. Can you really imagine Sunny-san having sex with anyone?”

“...Yeah, he’d probably think it’s gross and messy. So, we’re in this together today then. You said everyone has a kink...uh...what’s yours?”

Kishi’s cheeks turned pink as she made her way around to collect the things they would need, “You won’t tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not. I’ll even tell you mine.”

She fiddled with a bottle of shampoo as she bit her lower lip, “I’m a Gourmet Dominatrix.”

He smirked, “Seriously? Guys pay you for sex?

She gasped a little and swung her hand at him, “It’s not like that. I’m not a whore, Ippie. Most of my clients are Bishokuya. As you know, most Bishokuya are very strong, like Sunny-san. They are used to getting their way and doing what they want. They eat whatever they want and are gluttons. So they pay me to take that glutton away. I tell them what to cook, what to eat, and even when to cook and eat. Sometimes I even make them clean my kitchen...and massage my feet. I like my feet being played with. But no sex. Guess that’s a kink too. Okay, your turn.”

Ippie shut down a little. He hung his head and fiddled with the apron he wore to keep hair off his clothing, “It’s weird. Like...like Sunny weird.”

“Come on. I told you mine. It can’t be any stranger than mine. You promised you’d tell me.”

“Okay…I like guys.”

“That’s not a kink, Ippie. That’s a sexuality,” she rolled her eyes, “If you don’t wanna tell me, then fine,” she put her hands up in a dramatic display before heading towards the chair they would use. She draped a towel over it since she knew one of the first things Sunny would do is strip down. He said he didn’t like risk getting shampoo or water spots on his clothes. 

“Not like that, Kishi. I still like women. I actually like womens clothes. The way they feel and look. Please don’t tell my uncle.”

Kishi giggled softly, “You think I’m gonna talk to him about sex stuff? Hell no. In fact…” she walked over to him and grabbed the front of his apron playfully, “Maybe I can wear my stockings sometime and you can rub my feet in them?”

Ippie didn’t get a chance to say anything as the flamboyant Heavenly King came into the shop, “Sunny-san,” Kishi said with a big smile.

“Shi-Shi,” his voice was a little singsong. The flamboyant hunter practically floated in and closed the door behind him. The mound of hair floated around him like a majestic mane. Various shades of white, pink, blue, and green. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. Milky skin that looked as smooth as a flower petal. He was tall and slender. His face had wonderfully sharp features. Like a snake, “You look radiant, Shi-Shi. You’ve been eating well. I can tell. Your skin is well hydrated.”

“I know some wonderful chefs, Sunny-san,” she said with a smile as he took up her hands and started inspecting her fingers.

“Perfect. No tears, cuts, or nicks,” if there was one thing Sunny couldn’t stand, it was his hair getting caught in those little tears people got on their nails sometimes, “You have the fingers of a fairy, Shi-Shi.”

“Good morning, Sunny-san,” Pie spoke up with a smile from next to the chair, “We’ve missed you, Sunny-san.”

“Pie,” the hunter smiled back and headed over to peck a soft kiss to Ippie’s cheek, “You’ve been eating far too many sweets. Just like my sister. Such gluttonous sweet tooths,” he proceeded to inspect Ippie’s hands the way he had Kishi’s, “Wonderful. Just a thin layer of fat under the skin. Perfect for caressing each strand. You both have beautiful hands, as usual.”

“I have fat fingers?” Ippie pulled his hands away and looked at them himself, “Are they really fat?”

Kishi and Sunny chuckled a little, “I didn’t say they were fat. I said they had a thin layer of fat. That’s necessary and preferred. Makes them softer.”

“Oh…” he smiled lightly before shaking his head, “Should we get started, Sunny-san?”

Sunny nodded, “Yes yes. The Cooking Festival starts tomorrow and I must look my best to cheer on ‘Matsu.”

“Isn’t that Toriko’s partner?” Ippie asked as he made sure the doors were locked tight and the shades were pulled down as Sunny began unbuttoning his shirt, “He ranked at 88th in the chef world ranking.”

Sunny huffed a little, “Partner, yes...for now. Those things are always subject to change,” he pulled his shirt off and went to work on his shoes and pants next. Kishi took the clothing from him and folded them neatly, “Thank you, Shi-Shi.”

Kishi smirked as she watched Sunny bend over to unlace his shoes. There was no denying that the man had a great body. He was lean and well toned. Hard muscles lining his long back. Thighs of steel. An ass someone could bounce a quarter off of. She preferred to watch his backside. Kishi wasn’t ashamed to say that she enjoyed the nice view when it was presented.

Meanwhile, Ippie got to enjoy the front view. At first, it had been a little unsettling, but over time, he came to appreciate the work put into Sunny’s body. And appreciate that a man could still be considered ‘manly’ while being perfectly maintained and beautiful. Sunny might have been the Princess of the Heavenly Kings, but he was a Princess that knew how to kick ass. 

The sight was even more appreciated. The way Sunny’s tight abs flexed just the slightest as he moved. The beautiful V-shape of his pelvic area. Even his manhood, which was long and slender, just like the rest of him. 

It occurred to them both that they hadn’t designated tasks as they had planned to. Their talk about her night time profession and his fetish had taken that time up. Kishi took it upon herself to do it now, “Ippie, could you go get the sink ready while I give Sunny-san his massage?”

He nodded slightly as Sunny settled into the chair, “Oh, this towel is so soft. Perfect,” he moaned and sighed softly. 

“It’s made from the cotton of the Cottonfly.”

“Oh, such beautiful creatures. Like butterflies with wings of cotton,” which was exactly what they were, “Such delicate creatures. It takes a soft touch to capture them.”

“We got this a month ago. We’ve not used it once till now.”

The tall man wiggled a little into the chair, letting the soft fabric caress his bare bottom. It felt wonderful against his skin. It was like sitting in the lap of luxury. Sunny didn’t show himself off like this to just anyone, but Kishi and Ippie were special to him. They were the ones entrusted with his precious hair. Those glorious locks, “You’ll have to tell me where you got it. I need these for home.”

“We’ll make sure to hook you up with a few of them,” she said with a smile as she sank her fingers into the long hair. He shuddered as she slowly and carefully pushed through the tresses. With each movement, he shivered more and more. Each silky strand flowed over her fingers like water as she reached down to his scalp. 

“Oh…” he purred softly as her the tips of her fingers made small circles over his head. Dragging and pushing over the root of every strand of his many hairs. She watched in the mirror as his eyes slid shut. His fingers gripped the arms of the hair cutting chair as she ran her cut short nails over the soft and tender skin, “Oh, I have missed this,” he moaned a little louder, “No one does this better than you,” which made her smile as she worked.

Sunny didn’t deal out compliments commonly, so it was a rare treat, “No one has hair like you, Sunny-san. You don’t need these treatments at all.”

“I know, Shi-Shi, but it’s always good to be pampered,” he shivered as her fingers rubbed and teased the skin around his hair roots. Like he said, fairy fingers. He felt his stomach tense a little as she worked. He knew he had to relax. It was just the beginning and he needed to stay calm and just enjoy it without getting too worked up too quickly. It was just so hard when it had been so long since he’d enjoyed it.

Kishi knew not to talk too much. Sunny preferred silence when enjoying his session. She assumed it helped him get into the frame of mind he needed to be in. Ippie said that Sunny probably thought sex was gross and messy, so she had to wonder what kind of things he did enjoy. Perhaps he just played with his hair till he got off. After all, that’s what part of this was for. 

Sunny was definitely autosexual or possibly just a sexual narcissist. Kishi saw nothing wrong with either. After all, everyone had a kink.

She massaged for nearly an hour. Till her fingers started to cramp up. Sunny was a writhing mess beneath her fingers. Moaning softly with his eyes closed. Gripping and ungripping the arms fo the chair. Sweat beading his forehead. His stomach clenched tight. His manhood standing at half mast in arousal between his legs. She had a feeling he was going to have trouble keeping himself calm for the whole nine hour session if he was already this hyped up after an hour.

“Sunny-san, would you like to take a break before we start the pre-shampoo rinse?”

The hunter took a few deep breaths before sitting up a little, “I think that would a good idea,” he didn’t usually eat while he was here, but drinking wasn’t out of the question, “A drink would be good.”

“Ippie, is the sink ready?” she called out as she headed towards the kitchen area to get the sake.

“Of course,” the male popped his head out of the back room with a smile, “Ready when you two are.”

They couldn’t use the regular sinks for Sunny’s hair. There was simply too much of it. Instead, they had to use the cleaning sink in the back room. Normally, that would be disgusting, but they kept it as sparkling clean as the regular hair washing sinks. They even did the room up just for him when his sessions came up. Had the walls repainted and a window put in and even had the sink replaced with a larger version of the normal hair sinks so it had the neck dip in them. When not in use for Sunny, it was used for cleaning the larger pots and pans from the kitchen. It was well bleached and cleaned forty-eight hours in advance for Sunny, which were his instructions.

“We’re gonna have a drink, Pie. Come join us,” the hunter called out as he came up behind her in the kitchen. Naked and in all his glory. Sunny towered over her and his beautiful hair framed his entire body. He was like a painting. 

“Yes, Pie-Pie,” she said teasingly, “Come have a drink with us!” she poured the first round as Ippie came out to join them. She saw his eyes go straight between Sunny’s legs. He hesitated for a moment before taking a step towards them. She smirked and winked at him behind Sunny’s back as the tall man walked between them to pick up his glass, “Something wrong Pie-Pie?”

He smirked back, “Of course not.”

She handed him the third glass as Sunny turned around. His well toned, naked body between them. His half mast member just sitting there for them to see as they downed their drinks. Kishi locked her eyes to Ippie’s as he went to drink. He hesitated for a moment, “Go on, Pie-Pie. Drink,” it sounded more of an order than a request. Ippie drank it down quick after that.

“You two alright?” Sunny asked as he noticed their eye lock.

“Of course we are, Sunny-san,” she said with a smile. She decided to break his thoughts about them, “Sunny-san, what have you been doing that is so important you have had to cancel your appointments for over a year?”

“Oh, just being my amazing self. Saving the world and creating more beauty in this dreadfully plain world,” Sunny went on and on. There was little any normal person could do to stop him when it came to Sunny talking about himself. Kishi didn’t mind letting him go on.

He turned to pour himself another glass of sake and Kishi couldn’t help but lock eyes with Ippie again. She smirked and then gave him a fierce, soundless air bite. He stood up a little straighter and his eyes went wide as his head tilted a little. She bared her teeth to him in a dominating manner till Sunny turned back around and held the bottle out to them. He noticed the look going on between them, “Seriously, what is going on with you two?”

“Nothing, Sunny-san,” Ippie commented, “Ready for your rise and shampoo?”

Sunny downed his drink and smiled, “Of course. I’ve been looking forward to it for days. You’re both going to be doing it, right?”

They both nodded, but Kishi was the one to talk, “We’d never get it done on our own. It seems so much heavier than before. We’re going to split it down the middle and take it on together.”

“It is heavier. I’ve gained almost one million strands. So long as Ippie is the one to do the shampooing, you can both do the rinsing.”

“That’s the plan, Sunny-san,” the pre-rinse to get it soaked through would take at least thirty to forty minutes, maybe even longer since that was how long it took before. They had no idea how he managed to have so much hair and continued to gain more. The average brunette had about 140,000 and the average redhead had 90,000. To have nearly a million was amazing.

Once the pre-rinse was done, it would take Ippie on his own at least two hours to get it all shampooed thoroughly. Maybe even longer when taking into consideration the new amount of hair. It was going to be quite the workout for both of them, but Ippie more so. 

“Let’s go get you settled, Sunny-san. Ippie, Pie-Pie, why don’t you put up the sake and glasses?” again, it sounded more of an order than a request. 

“Y-yeah. Sure,” Ippie stammered a little as he rushed towards the glasses and bottle. He stumbled a little and nearly dropped them all to the floor.

Sunny chuckled, “Can’t handle your liquor, Pie?”

“Heh, guess not,” he chuckled back.

Kishi led the naked Gourmet Hunter to the back room and helped him settle into another chair with a similar towel, just in a minty color this time. He sighed softly as he wiggled into the towel again and leaned his head back onto the small neck cushion. She leaned over and started parting his thick hair down the center. 

“Shi-Shi, you truly are a beautiful woman when you’re working like this.”

“Thank you, Sunny-san.”

It was years of confidence building that got her to the point of just accepting his compliments instead of trying to say she didn’t deserve such nice words. Kishi had been and still was a physically average woman. There was nothing exceptional about her. She was of average height, a little bit over average weight by a pound or five, simple brown hair in a long bob style with soft waves to it. Her complexion was good, but not perfect. She was curvy with a slightly above average chest and round hips. Sunny usually had something to say about what she should eat to help her out. She was sure he would say something by the end of the day.

Kishi wasn’t ashamed of leaving her apron a little loose so that when she leaned over a male customer they could get a view down her shirt. She knew Sunny wasn’t going to be looking, but it was a habit. She knew for a fact that Ippie flirted with his female customers to get better tips too. Sunny would tip them well no matter what, so there really was no reason to get flirty with him other than for egotistical reasons.

“Oh, Sunny-san, you have no idea how many women comes in here asking for their hair to look like yours. They all get so upset when I tell them how impossible that is.”

He smirked as she parted the strands as equally as possible. He tensed and took a few deep breaths as her long, fairy fingers ran against his scalp. It was a wonderful sensation to have someone play with his hair. There were very few people he trusted to touch his hair like this. Even they couldn’t arouse him the way these two could. Having them work at it together was an improvement that he hadn’t realized he’d needed. He was more than willing to pay extra for it from now on.

She finally got the hair as equally separated as possible by the time Ippie came in. They each took their half of the hair and spun the chair around so his head was facing the sink. He reclined back and they both glanced over the long and lean body stretched out between them. Sunny lifted his feet up and rested them on a stool set in place just for that purpose. Sunny’s beautiful eyes slid shut and he relaxed with a soft sigh. 

Kishi smirked as she looked down between Sunny’s legs for a moment before looking up at her partner’s face, _“My god!”_ she mouthed.

_“I know. It’s huge!”_ Ippie mouthed back.

Ippie started up the water to get it warmed as Kishi started getting her half of the hair into the sink. She pointed to Ippie and then down at Sunny’s hardening cock, _“You ever…?_ ” her free hand made a jerking motion in the air.

The other male’s face flushed and he hesitated for a moment as he started getting his half of the hair in the sink, _“Once,”_ he mouthed. Her mouth dropped in shock, _“You?”_ he’d been hoping for a yes, but she shook her head. Ippie felt like he needed to explain himself to her, but it was difficult to mouth the whole story, _“Talk later?”_ to which she nodded.

They didn’t try to talk anymore while they were getting Sunny’s hair wet. 

The hunter was enjoying it greatly. He tensed and wiggled a little in his seat. Splashes of water went over his chest from his hair and dripped down his hard stomach. The drops dipped into each crease of each muscle. His breath quickened as they worked getting every inch of his hair wet. His fingernails dug into the chair arms as the four pairs of hands stroked each strand delicately. 

When Ippie finally turned the water off, they had been working at it for almost two hours. Kishi didn’t envy the task Ippie had next of shampooing it on his own. Granted, they’d both have to rinse it. Both after the shampooing and conditioning. Kishi was sure that the two of them were going to be sore and tired by the time the session was finished.

The both relaxed a little and rubbed their upper arms. Sunny chuckled softly as he peeked his eyes open, “Tired already? You two are getting soft,” he teased lightly.

“Yes, well, Sunny-san, not everyone has a training regiment as strict as you do,” Ippie said with a smile.

“I’ll go get more shampoo. I think you’re going to need it,” she said softly to her partner as she walked by.

“Alright, Sunny-san, let’s get to work,” he said with a clap as Kishi set out a few more bottles of the specialty shampoo for him before heading out to the main area of the shop to get the conditioner mixed for later.

“Oh, Pie, I’ve told you before, the clapping...not beautiful.”

“Right. Sorry, Sunny-san. Won’t happen again,” though it did every time and Sunny would say the same thing every time.

Ippie started by slicking up his hands with a few drops of the shampoo before sinking one into the soft hair. Sunny sighed pleasantly as the other male used his free hand to pour the shampoo into his cupped hand of hair. He couldn’t help but purr as Ippie’s fingers stroked the slick soap over each strand. It smelled like the White Apples that only grew in the late spring. Their sugar content was much higher than that of regular apples. Their skin was smooth and tight and it sparkled in the sun like fresh snow. Their scent was glorious. Even without Toriko’s sense of smell, it made his mouth water just to smell it in the shampoo, “Oh, Pie, that smell. It’s so delicious.”

“I mixed it myself. It’s made from White Apples and Supears.”

“Supears?! Pie! Those are so rare!” Sunny exclaimed, “There’s only one tree of them in the human world!”

He chuckled softly, “I know, but they make wonderful shampoo. Their juices bubble up and lather better than anything I’ve used before.”

“You make the best shampoos, Pie.”

“You’re the first person I’ve used this one on, Sunny-san. I finished mixing it last week and knew when you called that you’d be the perfect person for it.”

“Oh, you know my hair so well, Pie,” the tall man purred as he squirmed under Ippie’s fingers. Unlike the massage, the shampooing and conditioning required stronger fingers. Kishi had nimble, fairy fingers; but Ippie had strong hands. 

Overall, Ippie was several inches taller than Kishi was, but still a good deal shorter than Sunny. He had a slender, lean body, but again, not nearly as toned as Sunny’s. In age, he was a year older than Kishi and had worked on his family’s Diamon Figcrystal farm before coming to his Uncle’s shop. He’d worked hard for a long time on the farm before expressing his interest in being a Gourmet Stylist like his Uncle. Over the years of working with shampoos and lotions, the callouses on his hands went down, but they were still strong as ever from his farm work. It was an incredible feeling to have those fingers working the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. Getting it lubricate every strand. From root to tip. 

It wasn’t easy work for Ippie though. Once he got about a foot down, he had to pulled the footstool over with his toes and climb atop it, “Ready, Sunny-san?” 

“Of course,” the man responded. His eyes were closed and his body stopped squirming.

This had been awkward and embarrassing the few times, but Ippie was used to it now. He climbed over Sunny’s body and straddled the man’s chest. Sunny dipped his head back a little further and Ippie got to work digging his fingers and shampoo through the soft hair. He used to force himself to block out the moans and whimpers Sunny let out at the treatment, but he found it was just easier to realize that Sunny was only making those noises because of him. That he had it in him to make someone do those things.

And boy did Sunny let it out.

“Oh, Pie, that’s amazing! Your hands are like magic!” he got out between moans. Sunny’s vocal expressions were part of the reason the shop was closed for Sunny’s sessions. While Sunny had no issues with running around the shop naked, with a hard on, and moaning in pleasure in front of other people; but it would likely put the other customers off their appetites since food was served here, “Really dig in, Pie.”

The young male gave a small grunt as he pushed forward and worked the shampoo into the thick mounds of hair. He had no idea how long they had been at it, but he was sweating and his arms were hurting. Even with the slight pain in his upper arms, he didn’t let up even a little bit.

Sunny’s mouth was open in pleasure and bits of foamy shampoo dotted his neck and shoulders. His hands were on Ippie’s backside, helping to lift the smaller male up a littler higher so he could get his arms up to the elbow in the piles of multi-colored hair. 

Ippie would be lying if he said it wasn’t a bit of a turn on. He liked feeling Sunny’s hands on his body and having his crotch so close to the other man’s mouth. It was due to his sessions with Sunny that had lead him to going out one night a few years ago and picking up his first guy. It was Sunny’s eager demanding that had him getting excited when whoever he was sharing his bed with got that way. As for where he discovered his liking for women’s clothing, well, even Ippie wasn’t sure of it. He just knew it felt good.

He knew better than to think that Sunny would ever have any kind of an interest in really fooling around with each other. Sunny liked Sunny. Or rather, Sunny liked Sunny’s hair. Other than watching and taking a few guilty thrusts towards Sunny’s chin while he shampooed him, Ippie knew nothing would every happen between them. At least except for the one time that he planned on telling Kishi about later on.

Finally, he sat back, feeling Sunny’s hardness against his backside and looking down to see his own cock pressing up against the front of his jeans. He gave up being embarrassed a long time ago when it came to the hunter, “All done,” without thinking, he shifted his hips against Sunny’s crotch. The taller man moaned softly before slowly opening his eyes, “Do you want to rest a minute before rinsing, Sunny-san?”

“No-no. Best to start now. I don’t want any of it to dry,” not that there was much chance of that happening. As much as Sunny claimed not to be a glutton or at the whims of his base needs, there were things that he gave into it for. Sunny wanted to keep going because he wanted to get off. 

“I agree, Sunny-san,” he smiled and looked over his shoulder, “Kishi! Come help me rinse!”

The girl came in a moment later. Her face was a little flushed and her apron was wrinkled up. She smoothed it out as she walked towards them, “You alright, Shi-Shi? You look a little feverish.”

“I’m fine, Sunny-san,” she gave him a toothy grin, “Just getting some stuff from a top shelf. Had to climb the counter to get it. Short girls make getting things from shelves a workout,” the two men chuckled a little as Sunny laid his head back again. Ippie started to climb down, but Kishi stopped him, “Why don’t you stay up there, Pie-Pie? I’ll take the lower part and you take the top part. Good?”

Ippie swallowed a little and nodded, “Yeah. Sure.”

It got silent quick as the two of them got to work. Neither of them were watching Sunny’s hair though. It wasn’t like it took visual contact to rinse shampoo out of hair. Instead, their eyes were lock on each others. They were both breathing heavy and their cheeks were red.

His eyes broke first and drifted down to her shirt. He took advantage of her loose apron and top. Peering down her shirt and at the tops of her soft breasts. He’d never noticed Kishi intimately before, but it was hard not to right now. He’d been working with her for years, but they had never worked closely. The shop was never busy enough to need more than two people at a time working. His Uncle always made up one of those people. Their meetings were always in quick passing. His mouth moved a little, as he tried to speak, but he couldn’t get the words out.

Kishi’s eyes moved down his body as his toured hers. She took a deep breath as she saw the bulge poking against his pants and apron. She’d always thought Ippie was cute, but more in a sweet way than a sexual way. 

Their eyes finally met together again and she watched him try to speak. When he couldn’t, she decided to make the jump and go for it, _“I want you,”_ she mouthed and Ippie nodded quick in response. 

As much as they wanted it, it wasn’t going to happen right away. Sunny’s hair still needed rinsing, conditioning, and then another rinsing. They wouldn’t get a second alone till Sunny was sitting under one of the hair dryers. They both knew and understood that. It made them work harder.

While they undressed each other with their eyes, Sunny was having a fit under their treatment. His body squirmed, even under Ippie sitting on it. His cock was throbbing against his lower stomach. His mind was in a total fog. All he could think about was how good it felt having his hair washed. It felt so good already and he couldn’t imagine how much better it was going to feel for the conditioning and then Kishi’s hair relaxer treatment. Sunny didn’t want this to end, not yet. He knew he had to relax, but it was hard to do so.

Kishi breathed harder and faster as they worked to rinse out all the shampoo. She watched as Ippie moved further up Sunny’s body. The bulge between his legs just barely half an inch from touching Sunny’s chin. He leaned over more and she stood up on her toes. They couldn’t take it anymore than Sunny could. 

Without a bit of hesitation, they closed the gap between their faces and pressed their lips together hard. Their hands continued to work and Sunny continued to pant and squirm under their touch as they kissed feverishly for but a moment. When they broke apart, they were panting nearly as hard as Sunny was. 

“All…” Ippie started to breath out, “All done…” 

“Y-yeah, done here too…” she swallowed hard.

Sunny laid back as they both removed their hands from his hair. He was sweating and his body was tensed. His hips were twitching lightly and there was the smallest puddle of pre-cum against his stomach where his length laid. Ippie had a similar issue, though his was soaked into the front of his pants, “You two are marvelous. I never want a session with just one of you again.”

Kishi chuckled softly, “We’ll be sure to arrange that, Sunny-san.”

“Please do. Please, please do,” he managed to calm himself down, but shivered as he suddenly felt cold when Ippie climbed off of him.

“I’ll get the conditioner. We should start right away.”

“Yes, yes,” Sunny agreed. Ippie left them to get the bottles and he turned his sharp eyes to Kishi, “Are you alright Shi-Shi? You look out of breath.”

“Sorry, Sunny-san. I’ve been lazy lately and not kept in shape since your last visit.”

“Tsk-tsk, Shi-Shi, you know better,” he teased softly.

Kishi chuckled, “I will do better from now on. Just for you, Sunny-san. Would you like me to put on some music, Sunny-san?”

“No, no. The sound of the water is music enough for me.”

“You always say such beautiful things, Sunny-san,” she smiled as Ippie came back in carrying four bottles of conditioner. 

“Oh, I hope it smells as nice as the shampoo,” the Hunter said eagerly, but Ippie shook his head, “No?”

“Like the shampoo, I mixed this myself. It’s meant to compliment and enhance the shampoo. If it were scented, it would overpower and remove the scent of the shampoo. We want the scent to stay, so the conditioner is completely unscented. It merely does what a conditioner should do. Hair conditioner, by definition, is a hair care product that changes the texture and appearance of the hair. It should be used to enhance the hair, not mask it. Silicone, fatty alcohols, and quaternary ammonium compounds help to do all of this. Like the shampoo, this is one I made specially for you, Sunny-san. It won’t inhibit your hairs natural abilities in the least bit,” he smiled brightly.

The man’s face lit up, “Oh, Pie! You’re brilliant!”

Kishi smiled, “Yes he is…” she had no idea how into this work Ippie was. 

He handed Kishi two of the bottles and kept two for himself. They got to work quickly and Sunny was sent back into a fit. It was getting closer and closer to the man’s finish. They were positive that he was going to burst before they were done rinsing this time. His hips twitched, his fingers dug into the chair, and he continued letting out the most beautiful pants of need. 

When the Hunter’s eyes slipped shut again, they leaned together to kiss once more as they worked. It felt no more wrong than what they did for Sunny with his hair washing. Kishi was the first to push her tongue out and swipe it across his lips. Ippie responded by opening his mouth and allowing her to take control. It was all he could do to keep from pressing his crotch up against the sink and grinding to relieve himself.

Sunny cried out softly and they both stopped, realizing that they had gotten carried away and Ippie had tugged the ultra-sensitive hair a little too hard. It didn’t seem to phase Sunny in a painful way though. They both watched the beautiful face contort in pleasure and then looked down his body to see a small stream of cum leak out. Anymore and he was going to lose it.

“We need to let the conditioner sit for ten minutes, Sunny-san. We’re just going to go rest our arms just a little, okay?”

The man nodded slowly and panted a little, “That’s fine. You two rest a minute,” he wouldn’t admit that he needed to rest too.

Kishi headed out with Ippie close behind. She flopped down into one of the hair cutting chairs and sighed in relief, “My arms are tired. I need to start working out again,” with Sunny having canceled several appointments, she hadn’t taken care of herself like she used to, “So, do you wanna talk about what just happened or do you just wanna get back to it? Oh! Wait, you have to tell me what happened with Sunny-san. Did you really…?”

His face flushed, “Yeah, it was just one time. It wasn’t a big deal. He just...we were almost finished and he, well, he wasn’t almost finished. I just helped him along. I don’t think he even realized I did it,” he moved up in front of her and nudged her knees apart. Kishi didn’t resist and let him slide between her knees and thighs, “I’d rather get back to what we were doing in there.”

“I would too...but first, tell me what it felt like. Sunny’s cock. Was it warm and stuff?” she giggled softly as he slid his fingers down around her hips and pulled her up so her hips were against his. The bulge between his legs pressed up against her.

“Like any other one, I guess. I mean, it’s definitely the longest one I’ve ever seen,” he sighed as he moved his hips lightly against hers.

Kishi bit her lower lip and moaned very lightly as she felt his hardness press against her, “I wonder how he compares to the other three. Zebra would be impossibly thick, Coco’s would probably be long and slick like Sunny-san, and Toriko’s probably equally thick and long,” Ippie pressed against her harder and started thrusting a bit. Kishi bit her lip harder and moaned louder, “Oh, Ippie, that feels good,” she purred.

Her arms rested up over her head, clutching the back of the chair as he thrust against her, “Kishi, tell me what to do to you,” he groaned softly.

There were a dozen things she could tell him to do, but they only had about ten minutes and very little of it could be done in ten minutes. They could do so much more once Sunny was under the drier, “Just keep doing that, but do it a little harder. I want you to cum in your pants, Ippie. Then I want you to rinse Sunny-san’s hair like that. No cleaning up or changing your pants.”

Ippie’s hips ground harder against her own. He panted softly and dug his fingers into her hips as he thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close, “That’s it, Ippie. Cum in your pants for me. Like a good boy,” she’d never had sex with any of the hunters she’d provided services to. She wasn’t a prostitute. Ippie was different though. This wasn’t a service. He was her equal. What would happen if they had sex? Could they keep working together? What would happen if it didn’t work out? This was his uncle’s shop. She’d have to find a new job. 

“Oh god…” he groaned and shuddered against her. Kishi could feel a bit of wetness soaking through her pants as he came. She realized they had been staring into each others eyes. He had the same worries in his eyes that she did. It was too late to back out now. 

“Are you two alright?!” 

Reality came crashing back as Ippie let her go and she unwrapped her legs, “We’ll be right there, Sunny-san!” she called back as she climbed out of the chair. Kishi smiled softly, “So, once he’s under the drier, I want you to...fuck me in the supply closet,” the smile turned a bit more devious.

One of his hands touched her backside softly before gripping it tightly, “God yes.”

Sunny’s body wasn’t any less aroused than it was ten minutes ago. He was tense and sweating with a glazed look in his eyes. Ippie wondered what sex with the hunter would be like. Would he use his hair during it in some way? He bet it would feel incredible. Sunny would be a beautiful lover, but likely very selfish. He was sure sex with another man would be something Sunny would have issue with. Not because it was two men, but because of where body parts had to fit together. Actually, he was sure that Sunny wouldn’t find it beautiful to penetrate a woman either. Perhaps Sunny was good at oral or liked oral.

Looking over at Kishi, as they started to rinse Sunny’s hair, he wondered what it would be like to have sex with her. The supply closet wasn’t terribly small. They could get away with quite a bit inside if. Was she really a Gourmet Dominatrix? He’d never done anything like that before. It was thanks to Sunny that he had started exploring things more sexually, but he’d never really let someone ‘boss’ him around before. It was one thing to have whoever he was with to ask him to do something to him, but Kishi had told him what to do. It wasn’t a request, it was an order to cum in his pants and stay like that while he rinsed Sunny’s hair. She said she didn’t have sex with her clients and he believed her. Would Kishi see him as a client or would she want something more? If he wasn’t a client, would she want to lord over him like she did her clients? Or would it just be business as usual when it came to the sex?

Kishi had much the same thoughts. She hadn’t been full on sexual with many guys and she wouldn’t deny that every session with Sunny was tempting. Would he turn her away if she made a move on him? Probably. She imagined Sunny being with the most beautiful of women and possibly even men. She wasn’t really anything that special. At least not on Sunny’s level of special. 

Ippie, however, was right at her level. She’d felt him, somewhat, through his pants. She wondered what it looked like. How thick and long was he really? What would he look like in her apron? In her heels? She was sure he’d be surprised to hear some of the names of hunters she’d serviced that liked crossdressing the way he did.

She watched Ippie move closer to the sink, the wet spot on the front of his pants was clearly seen and she was surprised to see that he was hard again already. Not quite as hard as he’d been before, but close. He nudged the bulge against the edge of the sink and his face took on the same look Sunny’s had.

The bright haired hunter moaned loudly under their hands. They both looked down to see him panting lewdly. It was hard not to wonder if he ever panted this way for anyone else. The four kings had grown up together, hadn’t they? On lonely nights as teenagers, would Sunny ‘entertain’ the others in some way? He was unique in being both extremely masculine and feminine at the same time. Kishi and Ippie had their doubts that the four men were intimate in that way.

“Almost done, Sunny-san,” she said softly.

It was hard to tell if the man heard her or not, but his body seemed to understand well enough. His hips thrust up hard and Kishi reached out quick for a towel hanging nearby. She tossed the soft cloth over his throbbing member and he hissed in pleasure. Together, they worked his hair harder. Stroking their fingers along every strained they could manage. The hunter didn’t try to remove the towel. It was there for a reason. Without it, there would be a bigger mess to clean up. 

Kishi couldn’t help herself. Ippie had got to touch it and feel it. It was only fair that she get to do the same. At least in some capacity. She pulled her hands free from his hair and moved one down to his towel covered member. Ippie was staring at her like she was insane, but she didn’t stop. She set her hand down on the throbbing bulge and he moaned loudly. Kishi’s face went hot as she ran her palm the length of it. It throbbed hard as he came. It was like her palm was pushing it out for him.

Sunny didn’t seem to notice or care where her hand was. He simply relaxed back with a small purr coming from his lips. It wasn’t quite the hands on experience Ippie may have gotten, but it was good enough for her. She even went about grabbing up the towel and cleaning Sunny’s softening cock before tossing the towel towards the bin they put all the wet towels in for cleaning, “Thank you, Shi-Shi,” it surprised them both that he even noticed what she’d done. Maybe Sunny did enjoy having a partner for some things.

“You’re welcome, Sunny-san,” it was all she could think of to say to him as Ippie held as much of the wet hair as he could as Sunny sat up.

“You two are absolutely wonderful. I should have had you working together years ago,” he said with a bright smile, “Time for the dryer?”

Ippie nodded, “Yes, Sunny-san.”

“Oh good,” he smiled again as he climbed up and seemed to have no care for the wet hair that swooshed around behind him as he headed out to the main area of the shop where the dryers were. He never used heat drying, claiming that it damaged his ends, but he did like the air dryers that just blew cool air through the strands. 

As always, the beautiful hunter was completely unphased about the unabashed lewdness he’d just performed for the past several hours. He was calm and composed, just as he’d walked in at first. It was hard not to see him as an incredible man. So strong and beautiful. So unashamed of himself. It was hard not to look up to him in some way. 

Ippie was about to follow after the gloriously naked man when Kishi grabbed his arm, “I’ll get Sunny-san set up under the dryer. You had to do more heavy work than me,” it was like a reward, “You go in the closet and wait for me...and put this on,” she worked her apron ties off and handed the whole thing to him, “Just that.”

The boy swallowed hard and nodded quick, “Yes, Kishi,” he said with a small shiver as he took the apron and watched her head out to meet Sunny at the dryer seat. They started talking together as she got his hair into place for the combination of the air drying machine and the fans they used. Sunny’s hair was simply too much for just the machine itself.

Ippie clutched the apron tight in his hands as he made his way towards the smaller closet that they kept the shampoos and such in. While he was sure Sunny and Kishi wouldn’t care if he stripped down the way Sunny did, he closed the door anyway before undressing. His pants were still a little wet from where he’d cum before. So were his underwear. The apron felt a little rough against his skin. It was meant to be heavy duty for not only the cooking that sometimes went on in the building, but also for the water from the sinks and for the chemicals that were sometimes used. It rubbed against his sensitive cock and he shivered again.

Did Kishi ever walk around her house wearing nothing but this apron? He imagined she did. Letting it rub against her nipples and maybe even touching herself in it. Or wearing it while she ordered around and controlled any number of hunters who came to her. What sort of services did they receive from her? What sort of enjoyment did they get from it? She’d said it was to take away their glutton. Was it about that kind of control? It sounded kind of nice. Ippie, for the most part, really got to do whatever he wanted. No one had really ever told him what to do. Sure, his uncle asked him to sweep up and stuff for the shop, but that was different. 

Could Kishi teach him how to be told ‘No’? It seemed exciting in his head. 

He jumped a little when the door opened and blushed when he saw Kishi. He’d known she was going to come in, but it still surprised him for some reason. She had the most devious look on her face and he eyed a small bottle she was carrying, “So, uh, Sunny-san all settled in?”

“Yup. I gave him some magazines and told him we needed to clean up,” which wasn’t a lie. Cleaning did need to be done, but they could hold off till later.

“W-what’s that?” he pointed to the bottle. It looked like one of the lotions they kept on display near the front counter. She held it up and the label confirmed that it was one of the lotions, “Honey Dragon Lotion…” he muttered. It was an organic lotion that consisted primarily of the honey produced by the Honey Dragons and was mixed with the juice from Rose Lemons. It was expensive, but the bottle she was carrying was the sample bottle they used for people to try it, “What’s that for?”

Kishi bit her lower lip playfully before speaking, “You’re going to give me a foot massage.”

He swallowed a little, “I thought we were gonna...you know…”

“We are, but I want a foot massage first,” she moved past him and started unbuttoning her pants, “Maybe a calf massage too, while you’re at it. I’ve both been on my feet all day and I think I need it.”

He smiled, “What about me? I’ve been on my feet too.”

“I know, but you’ve already had a little fun. I haven’t got anything. You want us to be even, don’t you?” she pushed her pants down and he licked his lips lightly. Her underwear weren’t anything fancy. Just simple, black cotton. No lace. No frills. Just common and very cute. He got a nice look of how they framed her backside before she turned around and leaned back against the wall near the shelving. She smiled and slid down the wall till she was seated, “Go on. Get to work.”

He looked down at her feet. Her pants were bunched up against the tops of her shoes. She’d left it that way for him. She wanted him to do the final undressing. Ippie nodded and knelt down on his knees. The apron wasn’t long enough on him to cover his knees and they pressed against the cold, hard floor. He tried to tuck the apron between his legs to make sure there was no chance no matter how he moved that his cock would touch that floor. 

Slowly, he reached out and lifted her feet in his lap before working both her tennis shoes free. Next were her pants. He pulled them free of her legs completely and tossed them aside with her shoes. He admired her legs. They were soft looking. He could tell that she worked out, but not so much that she had much tone. It was mostly just to keep her weight down, he supposed.

Last were her socks. Just simple socks to go with her tennis shoes for a day on her feet. He tossed them away as well. Ippie had never really looked at feet before. They were a part of every day life, but not something people tended to pay that much attention to. Kishi’s were, for lack of a better word, cute. She’d said that she liked her feet being played with. He could tell she took good care of them. Her toenails were perfectly pedicured, painted nice in a french tip style. He reached out and ran his fingers over the tops and around to the heel. They were baby skin soft. It made him smile when she shivered and tensed a little, “You like that?”

“Yeah,” she smiled and held out the bottle of lotion, “Come on then.”

Ippie took it and squirt some of it into his palm. He rubbed his hands together to warm it up before cupping one of her feet and rubbing his thumbs along the sides of them. He expected her to giggle or squirm, but instead she moaned very softly. He watched her eyes slide shut before turning them to the foot in his hands. He ran his thumbs up the underside of her foot and she moaned louder. He started pressing his thumbs into the soft skin a little harder. Working the flesh as she started purring and moaning. The smell of the rose, lemon, and honey invaded his nose the more he worked the lotion into her feet.

Looking up her body, he could see the affect just massaging her feet was having. She was biting her lip, moaning, and her chest was moving up and down fast. He was amazed by how much she was enjoying this. Ippie wondered how she’d react if he were to do something more intimate with her feet. Deciding it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission given the things they had done today, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around her big toe. He gave it a hard suck and she gasped loudly, “Are you alright, Kishi?” he asked with a smile before doing it again.

“Oh god yes…” she panted, “Do that again.”

It wasn’t a breathless, lusty request. It was an order. He was starting to learn her tones of voice and he liked it. Eagerly, he leaned down and sucked her toe again. She groaned and her hips thrust upward just a little. The taste of the lotion was amazing. It was organic and completely edible, so he wasn’t worried about swallowing it.

She seemed so pleased with him and he felt his cock hardening against the apron. Being so happy with the results so far, he quickly started pouring more lotion onto his hands and rubbing them up her calves, then her thighs. All the way up to edges of her underwear. His lips followed upwards behind his hands. He crawled up her body slowly and pressed kisses all along the soft skin. His tongue darted out and left small wet spots all over.

When he reached the edge of her black underwear, he sat up and smiled down at her. She was panting and squirming. Her fingers were working at the buttons of her shirt. He reached down to help to get the garment open. Her bra matched her underwear. Just simple and black. Nothing fancy, “Ippie, fuck me,” it was that tone of voice again. That demand. That order.

Things moved fast. They both climbed to their feet, their lips pressing together eagerly, fingers clawing at the remains of her clothing, pressing her back against the wall, lifting her legs up, and pressing against her. Ippie groaned as she set one of her feet up against the shelf and he reached down to grab his cock. She lifted his other hand up and pressed a finger into her mouth. suckling on it as he’d done to her toe. Her tongue wrapped around the digit as she sucked.

“Ippie, oh, Ippie, take me now,” she panted after releasing his finger from her warm mouth.

He was more than happy to oblige as he sank himself into her body. The apron prevented him from looking down to see himself disappearing into her, but he didn’t care. He could feel her body clenching around him. Begging him for more as it sucked him in, “Oh god, Kishi…”

Moaning, she grabbed the bottle of lotion and started pouring it into her hand, “Lick it off, Ippie,” she ordered as she rubbed it onto one of her bare breasts. Ippie was more than happy to do as she requested again. He leaned down between thrusts and wrapped his lips around her lotion covered nipple. The sounds coming from her mouth only encouraged him. 

“Ippie...Ippie, I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum…” she panted out.

“Me too…” he responded before taking the hardened bud back into his mouth. Savoring the taste of the ingredients mixed with the saltiness of her skin. 

Without warning, the closet door flung open and Sunny, in all his naked glory, was standing there. The two youths were taken by surprise and fell to the ground, still tangled together. Kishi grabbed onto Ippie’s shoulders tight and used him to cover herself, even if it meant that his entire backside was exposed to the hunter, “Sunny-san!” she said loudly. Ippie was too in shock to say anything. He was buried to the hilt in Kishi’s warm body and he couldn’t hold back anymore, “Ippie!” she said his name even louder as he came. 

“I need one of you to move my hair while it dries. If not, it’s going to take forever to finish. Oh, what’s that smell? Is that Honey Dragon Honey and rose lemons?” he reached down next to their entangled bodies and picked up the bottle, “That smells divine. Is this new?” he didn’t seem to care that Ippie’s fluids were leaking out of her body and down her thighs as he finished, “Oh, it’s so silky!” he exclaimed as he put a little of it on his finger tips.

Ippie couldn’t believe he came inside of her, let alone in front of Sunny. They’d both seen the hunter cum any number of times, but this was different somehow, “Y-y-yeah. It’s...it’s new, Sunny-san.”

“Wonderful. I might just buy a bottle when I go,” the man said with a smile, “So which of you is it going to be? To help with the drying.”

“We’ll…” Kishi started, “We’ll both be there in a minute, Sunny-san.”

“Great. It’ll be even quicker that way,” he smiled again before turning from the room and heading back out to his chair.

Ippie laid his head down against her neck, his face felt hot even against her warm skin, “Oh...my...god…” was all he could think to say.

“That was so embarassing…” she muttered as she continued to cling to him. It only lasted a moment though. Then she hit him on the arm, “You came in me!”

“I...I’m sorry,” though he didn’t move to remove himself as he sat up slowly, “I didn’t mean to. It just...I was caught off guard,” though they hadn’t really discussed it to begin with where he would be cumming. 

She sighed softly, “It’s okay. I kind of liked it. I’ve never let a guy do that before.”

“I’ve only done it with a condom on. There really is a difference,” he smiled a little, “So, uh, guess we gotta get dressed and go finish with Sunny-san.”

“Yeah...kind of wished we could have one a little longer,” she leaned up and pecked a kiss to his lips.

“Yeah,” he licked his lips before slowly pulling himself free and removing the apron, “I’ve never done the toe thing before. Did you really like that?”

Kishi nodded as she climbed to her feet and started pulling her clothing back on, “I did. A lot.”

He chuckled lightly, “Maybe, later, we could go out for dinner?” the look on her face was not the one he’d been hoping for. He’d wanted to see excitement and happiness. Instead, she looked a little surprised, “I mean, it doesn’t have to be dinner. We could just...you know, do this again?”

“I’d love to have dinner with you, Ippie. I just wasn’t sure how you felt about that. I wasn’t sure if you just wanted a one time thing or whatever.”

He smiled, “I’d like it to be more than that. I’m willing to give it a try if you are.”

He’d never seen her blush like this before. She was beautiful with her cheeks all red and that bashful look in her eyes. He hadn’t thought much about her before today, but he’d always seen her as a rather independent girl. The tough type that didn’t let anything get to her. He’d never seen her ‘shy’ before. It was cute. Though if he had to choose, he preferred the way she’d been while ordering him to dry hump her in the chair.

“I’d like to try too. I’ve never really been one for relationships though, so I hope you don’t mind a learning process,” she said with a smile.

“I don’t mind,” he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her forehead, “I’ve never really given one a try either. We can learn together.”

“I like that idea.”

“Are you two coming?!” Sunny’s voice brought them both back to reality.

“I guess we have Sunny-san to thank, huh?” he said softly, “We should figure out a way to repay him.”

“How about not charging him for the lotion?” she teased as they headed back out to the main area of the shop. Sunny was in his chair and his hair was spread out among the fans Kishi had placed around, “Ready for a fluffing, Sunny-san?”

“Oh yes,” he smiled and relaxed back, “Are you two okay? You’re acting strange today.”

Both of them chuckled softly. They both assumed that what he saw must have registered as a normal act for them. For all he knew, they’d been together for years, “We’re fine, Sunny-san,” they said in unison.


End file.
